Let's Annoy Zuko!
by Swyn Song
Summary: Based off Sacred Fire Gem's 20 ways to annoy Prince Zuko. Follow my OC Steph as she tries to drive a certain banished Prince insane.
1. Huggable Zuko

Let's Annoy Zuko!

by Star Wars nut

Authoress note: Remember my character Steph from "You Missed a Spot"? Well she's baaaaaack! And now she's got a list of ways to annoy Zuko! This is gonna be fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, Zuko, or this list of ways to annoy him. Avatar and Zuko belong to Nickeloden, and the list of ways to annoy Zuko belongs to that author known as Sacred Fire Gem. Steph, however, belongs to me.

**1.Give him a hug in front of his crew. **

Steph looked around on the deck of Zuko's ship. Quite a few members of his crew were there, goofing off. She waited until Zuko came on deck, no doubt to order someone around. Before he could say anything, however, Steph ran up to him.

"There you are, Zuzu!" she shouted, "I thought you had forgotten me!" She then proceded to hug Zuko. Tightly. As Zuko tried to break free of Steph's tight grip, the crew members stood there, silently. Then, someone started laughing. Then someone else. And before you knew it, everyone on deck started laughing their heads off. And, to make it worse, Iroh just happened to show up.

"You see, Zuko," Iroh said, "I knew you'd find the right girl for you someday!" At that point, not only did everyone laugh a lot harder, but Steph dropped Zuko, and, with a quick, "My work here is done," ran. Zuko chased after her, launching fireballs and yelling, **_"STEPH, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_**

And so ends the first way to annoy Zuko. Please review.


	2. Pink Panther

Chapter 2

Authoress note: I apologize for the shortness of that last one. There's only so much you can do with "Give Zuko a hug in front of his crew." This one will be longer. Well, here goes nothing!

**2. Take his Blue Spirit mask, wear it, and sneak around his ship while playing the "Pink Panther" theme song.**

Steph looked at number two on the list. It was difficult,as Zuko would most likely have his mask hidden somewhere in his room, but doable. She looked up. She was approaching Zuko's room. She would have to start acting now if she wanted to make it convinceing. Steph started running loudly and breathing heavily. She burst into Zuko's room, where he was sitting around doing nothing.

"Quick, Zuko," she said, leaning against the wall as if she had just run a long distance, "run! You're uncle's coming... he's got the Pai Cho board!" At this point, she sounded so panicky (is that a word?) Zuko jumped up and looked a little worried himself.

"You're sure?" he asked. Steph nodded. He started to leave, then hesitated. "Wait," he said,"why are you warning me?" Steph put on her most convincing innocent smile. "To make up for the hugging thing," she said, almost honestly. Apperently, this was a good enough excuse for Zuko, who then proceded to leave his room. Quickly. Steph smiled, "Piece of cake."

Then came the next order of buisness: finding the Blue Spirit mask. Steph looked all over the place. I mean, she even looked under Zuko's bed. But all she found under there was... actually, you don't wanna know what she found under there. Anyway, she eventually found the mask.. in his underwear drawer (AN: ok, I know Zuko doesn't really have an underwear drawer, but just go with it). She got the mask out (while whispering "Ewewewewewewew") and slipped it on. Now Stephanie Marie Brown was the Blue Spirit. And her Blue Spirit would be a lot different from Zuko's.

Now that part numero uno of her plan was complete, it was time to commence part numero dos. She pulled a tape recorder out of her pocket (AN: just so you know, Steph has _very _big pockets. She'll probably end up pulling more, bigger things out in the future.) and pressed play. The Pink Panther theme started playing. She then started sneaking around.

Da da

Da da

(She looked around a corner)

Da da da da da da da da da daaaaaaaaaaaaa da da da

(She hid from a couple of people talking about the hug incident)

Da da

Da da

(She saw Zuko, who had apperently figured out that Iroh did _not_ want to play Pai Cho with him, coming.)

Da da da da da-

(Zuko saw her and got mad)

Steph smiled sheepishly and waved. "Hi Zuko," she said, "did you get away from your uncle?" That day, everyone remembered seeing the same thing: the Blue Spirit running as Zuko chased her shouting, **_"STEPH I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"_**

That's the end of chappie numero dos. (Uses Force mind trick) you want to review this fic.

l l l l l l l l l l l l

VVVVVVVVVV


End file.
